Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.7
http://wiki.wargaming.net/en/Changelog:_World_of_Tanks_(Blitz)_Patch_2.7 Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.7 New Content *New Supply levels (V–VII) added to the game. *Discounts on First Aid Kit, Fire Extinguisher, Engine Power Boost, Repair Kit, and MRP increased from 5% to 10%. *New Supply bonus introduced: a discount for Adrenaline (5%, Supply level VII). *Another new bonus from Supply is the ability to buy 1 Garage slot for credits. The price is 200,000 credits; the bonus is available from Supply level VI. Players who bought a slot for credits will not be able to buy another slot when joining a different clan. The slot is not removed if a player leaves the clan. *The discount is effective for all vehicles up to Tier VII. *Introduces a new map named Mirage—a bright, sunny location in the North Africa region. The map features a gorgeous lake and an ocean view. Balance Improvements All Tier II vehicles, dispersion upon damaged guns changed from 2.0 to 1.3 ( parameter). U.S.S.R. BT-2 For the 37 mm B-3 on the BT-2 and BT-5 turrets: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.42 to 0.38 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5. For the 23 mm VYa gun on the BT-2 and BT-5 turrets, the number of shells in the cylinder changed from 12 to 9. Т-26 *For the 37 mm B-3 gun on the Т-26 mod. 1936–1937 and Т-26 mod. 1938 turrets: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.42 to 0.38 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5. *For the 23 mm VYa gun on the Т-26 mod. 1936–1937 and Т-26 mod. 1938 turrets, the number of shells in the cylinder changed from 12 to 9. АТ-1 For the 57 mm ZiS-8S gun, after-shot dispersion ratio changed from 3.5 to 4. Tetrarch For the QF 2-pdr Mk. IX-A gun: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.4 to 0.36 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5; Germany Pz.Kpfw. II For the 2 cm Kw.K. 38 and 2 cm Flak 38 guns on the Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. b and Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. F turrets, the number of shells in the cylinder changed from 10 to 8. Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) *For the 3.7 cm Kw.K. 34 (t) L/40 gun on the Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) and Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) verstärkterturm turrets: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.43 to 0.39 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5 *For the 3.7 cm Kw.K. 38 (t) L/47 gun on the Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) and Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) verstärkterturm turrets: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.41 to 0.38 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5 *For the 2 cm Flak 38 gun on the Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) and Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) verstärkterturm turrets, the number of shells in the cylinder changed from 10 to 8. Pz.Kpfw. 38H 735 (f) For the 3.7 cm SA 38 L/34 gun: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.4 to 0.38 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5. U.S.A. T2 Medium Tank *For the 20 mm Hispano-Suiza Birgikt Gun on the T2T1 turret: The number of shells in the cylinder changed from 15 to 10 Loading time changed from 9 to 7 s. *For the 37 mm Gun M5 on the T2T2 turret: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.43 to 0.39 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5. *For the 20 mm Hispano-Suiza Birgikt Gun on the T2T2 turret: The number of shells in the cylinder changed from 15 to 10 Loading time changed from 9 to 7 s. Т18 *For the 37 mm AT Gun M3: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.4 to 0.36 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5 *For the QF 2-pdr Mk. IX gun, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.38 to 0.36 Great Britain Vickers Medium Mk.II *For the QF 6-pdr 8 cwt Mk. II gun on the Vickers Medium Mk. II* and Vickers Medium Mk. II** turrets, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.52 to 0.48. *For the OQF 3-pdr Gun Mk. II gun on the Vickers Medium Mk. II** turret: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.43 to 0.39 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5. Cruiser Mk.III *For the QF 2-pdr Mk. IX gun on the Cruiser Mk. III and Cruiser Mk. III* turrets: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.4 to 0.36 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 4 to 3.5. Universal Carrier 2-pdr *For the QF 2-pdr AT Gun Mk. IX gun, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.38 to 0.36. *For the QF 6-pdr 8 cwt AT Gun Mk. II gun, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.5 to 0.48. Japan Chi-Ni *For the 37 mm Sogekihou gun on the Chi-Ni turret, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.43 to 0.39. *For the 5.7 cm Gun Type 97 gun on the Chi-Ni turret: Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.5 to 0.47 After-shot dispersion ratio changed from 3.5 to 4. Ha-Go *For the 37 mm Gun Type 94 gun on the Type 95 Ha-Go and Type 4 Ke-Nu turrets, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.43 to 0.39. *For the 37 mm Gun Type 98 gun on the Type 95 Ha-Go turret, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.41 to 0.37. *For the 5.7 cm Gun Type 97 gun on the Type 95 Ha-Go and Type 4 Ke-Nu turrets, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.5 to 0.47. *For the 37 mm Gun Type 98 gun on the Type 4 Ke-Nu turret, Dispersion upon firing changed from 0.39 to 0.37. Fixes and Improvements *Player’s level of Personal Access added to the tables with Supply information. *Lost Temple map reworked: minor bugs fixed; collisions of stones and the central element eliminated; some unwanted routes removed; lighting changed (the map became much brighter); picturesque elements added. *Cancellation of an action via Ecs added (W10). *Spam dialog window closing via Enter added ( W10). *Vehicle display centering added to the camouflages screen (W10). *Copperfield map removed from high-tier battles; now it’s available only for Tier II–V battles. *Auto scrolling down to the vehicle’s characteristics added in the module selection on the characteristics screen. *Dispositions of medium tanks in the desert part of the Desert Sands map rebalanced: respawns moved from the borders closer to the railroad. *Bug with vehicle rotation when mounting camouflage fixed. *Camouflage masks reworked and unified. Bug Fixes *Bug with pulling up camera when the player is near buildings fixed (W10). *Dialog window for the Internet connection absence added (W10). *Appearance of the IS-7, Object-140, Т29, and Type 59 models fixed. *Window with buying shells for gold fixed: button color changed; the window reworked in accordance with the in-game guidelines. *Bug with keyboard appearing in the Supply/Personal Access congratulation window fixed. *Bug with the error notification when there’s not enough space on the device fixed (DLC). *Bug with scaling when changing the window size fixed: now the game displays correctly in the full-screen mode ( W10_Desktop). *Camouflages for the PZII and PZII J fixed. *Unwanted objects removed from the Himmelsdorf map. *Bug with clan search fixed: now the search identifies upper-case Cyrillic letters. *Bug with tutorial tooltips fixed (W10, window mode). *Grass appearance fixed in the Canal map. *Price for transferring from Tier IV to Tier V fixed for German light tanks. *Carrying capacity of both suspensions of the VK45.02 B increased. *Notification and description texts fixed in the client. *General client crashes and bugs fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)